lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 649
Report #649 Skillset: Dreamweaving Skill: Possess Org: Hartstone Status: Completed Sept 2011 Furies' Decision: We dislike changing possess to a simple force command for RP historical reasons and also would make it unjustifiable as a trans skill; though, we don't mind giving them a command skill as described (which would be a mid level skill). We will investigate the possibility of Solution 2. Problem: As is, Possess goes unused because of a few main issues: Applicable targets are already locked down and you have better things to do (that cost less), there isn't much you can do to the target while possessing them, you die when they die if you are possessing them 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Prefered: Remove the current possession concept. Make possess 1-2 power, useable in either corporeal or dreambody. When used, the dreamweaver extends their psyche into the mind of the possessed, the target notices this. The dreamweaver then has a short (10 seconds or so) period where they get ONE (1) order, pooka style. Require some level of tiredness for this effect to be possible, falure loses no power. 0 R: 0 Solution #2: Change current possess so that the dreamweaver does not die as a result of victim death. Additionally, remove the dreamweaver as a target for violet for the duration of a possession. 0 R: 0 Solution #3: Add an additional syntax to the current possess to incorporate solutions one and two, including removing the violet vunerability during full possess. Player Comments: ---on 9/6 @ 08:52 writes: I'd suggest just changing it so that the possessor does not die if the host dies. That would turn it into a pseudo inquisition of sorts, which might work. I think it'd be a pity to remove/rework the skill completely, given how much it ties in to the Histories/etc. At most, I'd support an extra syntax for the proposed solution on top of the current functionality. The dying thing sounds more like a bug than anything else, but is the limiting factor on its use in groups in my view ---on 9/7 @ 02:34 writes: Hold your horses, I'm getting to putting up more solutions. That is one of them, though it will be a better option in light of possible future changes. ---on 9/8 @ 20:33 writes: Two more solutions up. I'd like to mention that I far would prefer the first, as it would be used far more often, for more then simple tomfoolery, it would also give druids access to some method of domination (which mages have the option of, in telepathy). It seems simple to explain possession as being less of a total control, as we are not as skilled at it as Ladantine, and only project a part of our will on theirs. I feel that a rework is called for here, as changes to the skill will make it either severly overpowered, and sure death, or leave it how it is - unusable. ---on 9/10 @ 23:10 writes: I assumed that remaining a target for violet while possessing was a bug, but was told otherwise. I'd like to point out that while possessing, the dreamweaver has no way of healing themselves from violet damage (they normally can healthleech with dreamweaver sap), they have no way of moving as they usually do (cannot command movement on possessed target last I checked), and have no way of even knowing their own health totals (prompt and SCORE both reveal only the vitals of the victim). Along with the other restrictions on possess, the high cost, and the difficulty to pull off, this seems unacceptable to me. In light of that bug report, I have added addendums to solutions 2 and 3 to remove this feature of violet and possess. ---on 9/14 @ 21:46 writes: I support solution 1. Solution 2 would seem to give give an opportunity for ensured death if an ally can triple sleep the target. This can happen now, but it's generally not done because of the cost in doing so. Solution 1 would give Dreamweavers a method around metawake.